Back at the Barnyard - Season 3
Presented by Nickelodeon. Your favorite talking upright farm animals are Back at the Barnyard! A cow named Otis and his gang continue having fun and adventures. Some guest stars return too. A total of nine episodes. It is a Nicktoon. Created by Steve Oedekerk. Animated by Omation. Reviving soon! Based on the 2006 film, Barnyard: The Original Party Animals. Plot It generally continues revolving around Otis (a male cow) and his barnyard friends. Otis wants to horse around, but has to be responsible and protect the inhabitants of the Barnyard. He and his friends Pip the mouse, Abby the cow, Pig the pig, Freddy the ferret, Peck the rooster, Duke the dog and Bessy the cow have many crazy adventures, while at the same time help Otis protect the farm. The setting is unknown but it is heavily implied to be in the fictional Arizona town of Oedeville. While the setting strongly resembles Arizona (the Grand Canyon has been depicted in some episodes, i.e. Cowman and Ratboy), some have questioned whether or not it is in Arizona or a made-up setting. According to the original film and an episode of the spin off, Oedeville (which Steve Oedekerk most likely named after himself) is 20 miles from the actual city of Phoenix, Arizona. There is still debate of whether this should be the official location because there are many scenes in the show where the nature background does not look at all like Arizona (it is green and hilly, whereas Arizona is more of a desert-like area which is dry, arid and sandy). Otis and his friends have to overtake many obstacles like preventing Mrs. Beady from proving that animals can talk and distracting the farmer, so that they can throw a party. In many episodes, Otis gets himself in a sticky situation where his friends have to come to the rescue, resulting in him learning a lesson. Sometimes, the animals dress up like people when out in public, which nobody notices except Mrs. Beady. Cast * Chris Hardwick as Otis, Sheep #4 * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby, Etta, Sheep #2 * Jeff Garcia as Pip, Sheen * Wanda Sykes as Bessy * Dom Irrera as Duke * Tino Insana as Pig * Cam Clarke as Freddy, Pal #2, Sheep #1 * Rob Paulsen as Peck, Pizza Twin #1, Tony Twocheeks, Squirrel, Sheep #3, She Goat, Doppy, Skunky * Fred Tatasciore as Farmer * Steve Oedekerk as Mr. Beady, Snotty Boy, Pizza Twin #2 * Maria Bamford as Mrs. Beady Additional Voices/Guest Stars *Grey DeLisle as Veronica, Hanna *Nika Futterman as Stamps *John DiMaggio as Bud/Jersey Cow #1, Hilly Burford *Lloyd Sherr as Everett, Crow #1 *Maurice LaMarche as Crow #3, Igg/Jersey Cow #2 *S. Scott Bullock as Crow #2, Eddy/Jersey Cow #3, Cop, Buck *Kevin Michael Richardson as Horse *Earthquake as Root *Jeff Bennett as Sheep #5, Dorkus *Nick Simotas as Goat, Announcer *Paul Greenberg as Pal #1 *Tom Kane as Mr. Ferret *Jennifer Hale as Mrs. Ferret *Dee Bradley Baker as Bigfoot Episodes # Otis vs. Sheen - A 1-hour crossover between the universes of Back at the Barnyard and Planet Sheen. # Barnhouse of Horror - Another barnyard Halloween! Winky the ghost bunny and his ghost gang are back! Things are about to get a whole lot scarier. Especially for humans. # Back to the Present/The Tale of Stone in Chick - The gang receives a time machine, as they travel to the present./The gang discovers a statue made of stone, and it looks like a chick. Made by the French Canadian crows. # Who Kidnapped Bessy? - Pip discovers Bessy, his true love has been kidnapped! By who? The gang investigates. (With help from the Jersey cows.) # Bigfoot Dies - The gang tries to save Bigfoot before he gets killed. But they are too late! # Cooked Out/Abby's Big Clown Show - Freddy's parents are back, and they promise to never eat chicken again./Abby puts on a clown show. The others want to join. Duke's sister Stamps (with her new puppies) return. # Back at the Barnyard saves Valentine's day - A barnyard valentine! Otis asks Abby to be his valentine. She isn't sure. Pip asks Bessy to be his valentine too. But Bessy gives him a different crush. Abby's cousin Veronica comes back. Trivia *In the first place, it was cancelled for some reason. But not forever. *Abby continues replacing Daisy for no explanations. *Miles the mule (from the movie) makes some cameo appearances. *One episode inspires by The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror. *Guest stars that do not return: Krouser Krebs, Inga, Baxter, Prunella, Plucky, Bingo, Don Bling *Although Stamps finally has puppies, she never found a real husband. Category:Seasons Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Series Category:Nickelodeon shows